Honesty
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Carly has a big problem with lying, what's the real reason why? What will happen after she realizes Sam lied to her? Femmslash Cam. Don't like don't read. Carly's POV.


"Spencer! Spencer!" I yelled into my older brother's bedroom.

"Carlay! Carlay!" he yelled even though he was standing right behind me.

"Can you drive to me to Sam's house?" I asked him calmly.

"I don't wanna," he whined.

"You're twenty six can't you act your age?"

"You're thirteen can't you act your age?" he asked in a voice mimicking my own.

"I do act my age and you don't. Now are you going to drive me or not?" I was growing impatient.

"No, I will not," he replied trying to go past me into his room.

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"I have no gas and I have to work on my sculpture. There, that was two good reasons," he said with a glum look on his face.

"No, that was two poor excuses now what's the real reason you are not going to drive me?" As I watched Spencer think, I could tell he was concocting an excuse that I would believe.

After a few moments he finally said, "I am going to make you dinner."

He tried to walk around me but I stopped him and replied, "It's one thirty in the afternoon. What's the real reason?" I folded my arms across my chest and gave him my serious face. I waited for him to reply and when he didn't I looked behind him and saw a game controller.

"You just want to stay and play video games don't you?"

He looked down at the floor and after a few seconds of not getting a response I yelled, "Spencer!"

"Yes, yes I do," he said with his head still pointed downward.

I paused and finally replied, "Ok, I'm going to call a cab then."

"That's it?" he asked confused.

"Yeah I just wanted you to be honest with me. Well, I'm going to Sam's bye."

"Bye," I heard him say as I walked out the door.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

"Hey, what took you so long?" My girlfriend and best friend, Sam, asked as she opened her front door.

"I asked Spencer to give me a ride but he said he didn't want to so we got in a little argument over why and he finally admitted he just wanted to play video games." I explained following her up to her room.

"Why did you argue with him? You could have just called a cab." she asked curiously closing her door behind her.

"He wasn't being honest and I hate it when people lie to me." I stated like it was the simplest thing in the world, which it was, as I leaned forward to give her a much desired kiss but she stopped me and stepped back.

"I have to tell you something." She looked guilty which made me nervous, Sam was rarely guilty.

"Ok, Sam, tell me quick please 'cause you're making me nervous." I tried to keep my voice light but it came out scared.

"Do you remember how I told you that you were my first kiss?" I nodded having an idea where this was going.

"Well, you weren't." she looked down at her shoes, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"Who was it?" I asked trying to remain calm even though my stomach was slowly rising to my throat.

"Freddie." She said so low I was afraid I hadn't heard her.

"Freddie? What, how?" I was completely baffled.

"When I went to apologize after admitting he hadn't been kissed on iCarly, it meant nothing and I feel so bad that I didn't tell you, Carls, I love you and I'm sorry." I looked up into her eyes and could tell she was going to cry.

"I need to go." I said and before she could stop me I was out the door and running down the stairs and out of the apartment. I knew I didn't want to go home so I just started walking, ending up at the park half way between Sam and mine's apartment buildings. I knew I shouldn't have been freaking out like this and in all honesty I was only freaking out because she lied to me not because she kissed Freddie, she said it meant nothing and I wholeheartedly believe that it didn't because, come on, have you seen them together? I kept walking as Sam kept calling my phone and leaving voice mails. I finally just turned it off and sat down on the grass wondering what I could do. I wanted her to know I wasn't mad because she kissed him but I also didn't want to talk to her. I sat in thought until I realized it was too late and Spencer would get worried.

When I walked into my apartment Spencer was still in his room playing video games so he didn't notice how late it was but he did notice the door open and close 'cause just as I was about to run up the stairs to my room I heard him yell, "Carls? Sam came over looking for you. Where were you?"

"I went for a walk alone." I said trying to sound nonchalant but failing because anger edged my voice.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen with Sam?" I heard his concern and I also hear him get up from his chair before I see him appear in the doorway leading to our living room.

"She just lied to me about something and it's bugging me that she lied. It's not even that what she lied about but just the principle of the thing."

"It's more the fact that she lied, right?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah." I said feeling small under his gaze.

"Why do you hate someone lying so much?" he asked the question I knew he was going to ask, the question I didn't want to answer.

"I don't know." I tried to lie but Spencer saw through it.

"Carls." He said in a warning tone.

"Ok." I sighed feeling defeated before explaining, "I hate lying because of Mom and Dad." I looked up to see his shocked expression but when he met my eyes he gestured for me to continue. "Mom told us she would be fine and she died then Dad said he wouldn't leave us and I haven't seen him in two years. They lied to us and now I feel if someone lies they're going to abandon me like Mom and Dad." I felt tears spring to my eyes and Spencer walked toward me to envelope me in a hug.

"Sam isn't going to leave you. Ever. She loves you, you know that."

"Yeah, but I can't stop the fear." I said feeling helpless.

"You need to talk to Sam and tell her how you feel. She can probably help." Spencer smiled as he stepped away from the hug. "I'll even let you go now because I'm going to bet she is pretty worried."

"Ok, thanks Spence. I'll go call her and we'll probably just be at the park."

"Ok, I'm just gonna play video games." He ran back to his room before I could even open my mouth. I chuckled and pulled out my phone.

I hear a ring and then a softer than usual voice answer, "Carly thank God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we need to talk. Meet me at the park between our houses?" I asked and could tell she was nervous so I added, "We're not breaking up or anything serious I just need to talk."

She sighed with a, "Ok, see you in a few minutes. I love you." I felt the sincerity in her voice.

Smiling I replied, "I love you, too." And hung up the phone. It was a shorter walk back because I almost ran the whole way and Sam must have because by the time I got to the front gates I saw her bent over gasping for air a few feet away from me. "You didn't have to run." I said playfully.

"I wanted to see you and I thought if I ran I'd get here faster."

I felt my heart melt and letting my passion control me I stepped forward and captured her lips with mine she slowly relaxed into me and when we reluctantly pulled away for air I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be I'm the one who should be sorry I lied to you and it was wrong."

She whispered back and I had to stop the tears in my eyes again as I said, "I should tell you the real reason I hate lying."

I started to slowly step out of her arms before I heard her say, "You don't have to."

"I should. You need to know." I said determined.

"No, I mean you don't have to because I already know. It's because of your parents isn't it?"

I looked at her shocked, too shocked to say anything but, "How?"

"Those nights I've spent over at your house before I fall asleep I watch you and sometimes you say stuff like "Mom, Dad don't lie I need you to stay with me." It breaks my heart every time you say it." I saw a tear roll down her face as she finished her confession.

"Oh, Sam." I wrapped my arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I wanted you to tell me, I didn't think it was right." I smiled.

"So I really talk in my sleep?"

"Yeah, you sometimes talk about me, that's the hardest of all." Her voice was etched with tears and I pulled away to look into her eyes.

"What do I say?"

"You first yell for me but then you start to cry and whisper, "Please, don't leave me." I can't believe you think I would or could leave you, Carly Shay."

"I'm afraid everyone's going to leave me." I admitted looking down at my shoes.

Sam lifted my chin with her hand so our eyes met again and said, "Well, you better get used to me 'cause I will never leave you, I can't stand to be away from you for more than an hour how will I be able to stay away for more than that?" I looked into her eyes and all I saw was love and honesty.


End file.
